


Le massage

by Maoko



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoko/pseuds/Maoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Rachel apprend que Quinn a un mal de dos, elle saute aussitôt sur l'occasion en or pour se rapprocher de la cheerleader et lui propose un massage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le massage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le massage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30791) by NYsarahNY. 



> Cette fiction est écrite exclusivement par NYsarahNY, tous le mérite lui revient donc.  
> Je ne fais que partager son super travail ici!  
> L'original se trouve sur Fanfiction.net . Si vous désiré lui dire quelque mots. En sachant que tous commentaires écrit ici, lui seront rapporté. Merci de votre soutient et Bonne Lecture!!
> 
> PS : J'ai eu son autorisation!

* * *

Lorsque Rachel avait entendu dire par hasard que Quinn souffrait d'un mal de dos, la jeune fille avait aussitôt sautée sur l'occasion pour se rapprocher de Quinn. De plus, en tant que Capitaine du Glee Club, c'était de son devoir de faire en sorte que chaque membre se sente à l'aise et au summum de sa forme. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver au Glee Club...

Donc, cela la décida à proposer un massage gratuit à Quinn. Rachel repéra soudain Quinn entrain de discuter avec Brittany et s'avança vers les deux filles avec un grand sourire.

« Quinn, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant des deux filles qui se turent pour la regarder avec simplement de la curiosité, sans méchanceté.

_C'est si... étrange_ , songea Rachel étant habituée à des regards noirs et des insultes à tout bout de champs.

« Quoi de neuf Rachel ? » demanda Quinn en lui souriait doucement.

Le sourire d'un ange.

Rachel sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement et se racla la gorge.

« Oh... et bien, ayant entendu quelques rumeurs te concernant enfin concernant surtout un supposé mal de dos. Je me suis aussitôt inquiétée en tant que Capitaine du Glee Club mais aussi amie et il m'est rapidement venue l'idée qu'il fallait à tout prix soulager ton mal de dos, tu comprends ? » expliqua rapidement Rachel en rougissant tandis que Quinn et Brittany la regardait avec amusement « En ce qui me concerne, j'ai un père kinésithérapeute donc j'en connais un peu sur le domaine et par conséquent je me propose à toi » reprit-t-elle en prenant une grande respiration, légèrement essouflée.

« Tu... te proposes à moi, hein ? » la taquina Quinn en haussant un sourcil tandis que Brittany gloussait doucement.

« N-non, p-pas comme ça... » bégaya Rachel en rougissant furieusement faisant rire Quinn.

« Je sais Rach, je ne faisais que te taquiner. Tu veux bien reprenne, s'il-te plaît ? » lui demanda gentiment cette dernière en reprenant son sérieux.

« O-oui bien sur, donc ayant déjà quelques notions qui pourraient aider à enlever ton mal de dos. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de te demander si tu voulais que je te fasse un massage ? » lui proposa-t-elle en retenant son souffle tandis que Brittany faisant de même.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda intensément Rachel qui ne détourna pas les yeux avant de lui sourire doucement.

« Ce serait avec plaisir Rachel ».

* * *

Rachel regarda nerveusement l'horloge au-dessus de frigo et tripota la tasse de thé qu'elle avait entre ses mains.

_Plus que cinq minutes_ , pensa la jeune fille en jetant des coups d'œils nerveux à la fenêtre qui donnait sur sa rue. Rachel soupira en regardant autour d'elle, c'était étrange de ne pas avoir ses pères dans les parages mais ils avaient dû partir tôt pour un dîner très important concernant le travail de papa L, qui était un docteur, il était question d'une promotion ou quelque chose de semblable, se souvint Rachel en se mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Elle regarda de nouveau l'horloge et lâcha un soupir tremblant plus que deux minutes et Quinn arriverait. Tout était prêt concernant le massage, les produits attendaient sagement dans sa chambre et elle avait parfaitement bien rangée sa chambre, plus rien ne traînait. Ce n'était pas comme si cela avait déjà était le cas de toute façon.

Soudain, une voiture rouge se gara devant l'allée la faisant écarquiller des yeux. Elle se leva d'un bond, posa sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle qu'elle démarra en quelques secondes et se racla la gorge tout en se lissant les cheveux et regarda son short bleu et son tee-shirt noir.

TOC – TOC.

Rachel prit une grande respiration puis alla ouvrir la porte et déglutit difficilement lorsque Quinn apparut devant elle en uniforme cheerleader avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un détour chez moi pour me changer. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? » s'enquit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Rachel secoua de la tête avec empressement et laissa entrer Quinn avant de refermer la porte.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou même à manger, peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement en s'arrêtant devant la cuisine.

Quinn n'y jeta même pas un regard et continua de fixer Rachel avec cette lueur qui rendait la chanteuse toujours mal à l'aise.

« En faite, j'aimerais tout autant avoir ce massage, j'ai vraiment mal au dos, tu comprends ? » fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Rachel hocha de la tête et lui fit signe de monter l'escalier.

« Je vais quand même prendre une bouteille d'eau et une pomme, on ne sait reconnaîtras ma chambre, il y a une étoile sur le porte » lui dit-elle avant de disparaître dans la cuisine alors que Quinn montait avec empressement l'escalier.

Rachel poussa un soupir en ouvrant le frigo et attrapa rapidement une bouteille d'eau avant d'aller prendre une pomme rouge. Elle monta les marches de l'escalier en veillant à ne pas tomber, on ne savait jamais dans son état présent et rentra dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière-elle. Elle vit Quinn regarder avec des yeux écarquillées les multiples trophées exposés sur des étagères et posa la bouteille et la pomme sur son bureau.

« Tu ne rigolais pas quand tu parlais de tes trophées, hein ? » s'esclaffa la blonde alors qu'elle en effleurer un du bout des doigts.

« Je suis certaine que tu en as pleins, toi aussi grâce au cheerleading » répliqua Rachel avec un timide sourire.

« Tu n'as pas tort » répondit Quinn avec un sourire narquois avant de se tourner vers la brune « Alors, on commence quand ? » demanda-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

Rachel rougit aussitôt et détourna le regard en montrant d'un signe de tête son lit.

« Quand tu veux mais est-ce que tu pourrais enlever ton tee-shirt s'il-te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-elle timidement en attrapant une lotion.

« Bien sur » fit aussitôt Quinn en enlevant rapidement son tee-shirt de cheerleader qu'elle posa sur le bureau de Rachel.

Cette dernière déglutit difficilement en voyant l'abdomen tonifié et sans défauts de Quinn ainsi que son soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle qui lui allait à merveille. La chanteuse essaya d'ignorer tant bien que mal l'intense regard de Quinn. Elle allait mourir sur place.

« Allonges-toi maintenant » murmura-t-elle doucement de peur que sa voix ne la trahisse.

Quinn s'exécuta aussitôt et rampa sur le lit de Rachel avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller.

« Je suis prête » fit la cheerleader.

« OK, c'est partie » fit cette dernière en montant sur son lit.

Elle resta quelques secondes indécise devant le corps à moitié dénudé de Quinn puis haussa les épaules avant de grimper sur les fesses de Quinn qui serra étrangement son oreiller contre son visage. Rachel haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien et appliqua un peu de sa lotion sur ses mains avant de frotter. Elle se racla la gorge et grimaça en pensant qu'elle aurait du mettre de la musique.

« Bon, ça va être un peu froid au début » la prévint-t-elle avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Quinn qui se raidit faisant froncer des sourcils Rachel dans le mécontentement.

« Il faut que tu te détendes Quinn » murmura la brune en laissant ses mains glissait sur le dos de la jeune fille qui serra un peu plus fermement son oreiller contre elle.

Ses mains remontèrent vers les épaules et se mirent à masser doucement puis plus fermement.

« Tu es tenace » plaisanta-t-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Quinn trembla doucement sous elle « Est-ce que tout va bien Quinn ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude en caressant doucement ses épaules la faisant encore plus trembler « On peut s'arrêter, si tu veux ? » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter mais une main sur sa jambe l'arrêta aussitôt.

« Continue » chuchota d'une voix basse Quinn en ayant relevé légèrement la tête avant de la laisser de nouveau retomber contre l'oreiller.

Rachel hocha doucement de la tête même si la cheerleader ne pouvait pas le voir et se remit correctement en essayant d'ignorer le fait que la main de Quinn n'avait pas quitter sa jambe.

Rachel attrapa sa lotion et s'en mit un peu plus sur les mains avant de se racler la gorge et de repartir à l'assaut. Rachel se fit plus ferme cette fois-ci et se concentra enfin sur sa principale tache : soulager Quinn. Cette dernière poussa soudain un gémissement étouffé et Rachel eu un sourire satisfait en pensait que ça commençait à faire effet et ignora la bouffée de chaleur qui l'avait envahit en entendant Quinn gémir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les épaules de Quinn était entièrement détendu au plus grand bonheur de Rachel qui s'attaquait à présent au dos de la blonde. Elle remit rapidement de la lotion sur ses mains et laissa ses mains caresser distraiement le dos cambré de Quinn. Ses mains glissèrent sous les brettelles du soutien-gorge puis se retirèrent pour s'attaquer aux côtes tandis que les ongles de Quinn s'enfonçaient doucement dans la jambe de Rachel dont le cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine. La chanteuse prit son temps et caressa légèrement la nuque de Quinn qui poussa un faible gémissement la faisant se tortiller sur les fesses de la cheerleader pour essayer de retenir son excitation. Ses mains redescendirent jusqu'à toucher le début de la jupe de Quinn puis remontèrent avant de masser plus fermement tandis que le visage de Rachel émerveillé et remplie de désir laissé place à de la concentration et du sérieux.

« Tu me dis si je te fais trop mal Quinn, d'accord ? » s'enquit-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Quinn hocha de la tête dans l'oreille et pressa doucement la jambe de Rachel.

Ses mains continuèrent de masser plus à certains endroit que d'autres et se figèrent soudain sur l'une des cotés en entendant Quinn pousser un fort gémissement en enfonçant les ongles dans la peau de Rachel qui grimaça de douleur. La chanteuse était bien contente de libérer la tension qui avait habitée Quinn mais elle tenait à garder aussi sa jambe en un seul morceau.

« Doucement Quinn » murmura-t-elle alors en s'emparant de la main de la blonde qui se raidit. Elle arrêta son massage un court instant et massa doucement la main entre ses doigts qui devient bientôt molle « Voila, c'est mieux » fit-elle avec un sourire satisfait en la reposant doucement près de sa jambe avant de se remettre à masser le dos.

Elle s'occupa aussitôt des cotés sachant que toute la tension était centrée la. Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre la faisant sourire. Elle pressa fermement la douce peau sous ses mains et se lécha les lèvres avant de fermer les yeux lorsque son excitation se fit trop forte.

« J'ai soif » fit-elle d'une voix tremblante avant de se lever d'un bond pour attraper rapidement la bouteille d'eau et d'avaler goulûment l'eau sous le regard sombre de Quinn.

Cette dernière se lécha les lèvres avant de s'étirer en gémissant sur le lit de Rachel qui crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec son eau.

« Tes mains sont divines Rach » la complimenta-t-elle d'une voix rauque en s'allongeant sur le dos, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

La chanteuse avala difficilement sa salive et posa sa bouteille avant de s'approcher de son lit.

« Tu te retournes ? » demanda-t-elle timidement en tripotant ses doigts.

Quinn sourit tendrement à cette vision et s'approcha à moitié nue de Rachel qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veux que j'enlève mon soutien-gorge ? » demanda-t-elle sans passer par quatre chemins.

« Hein ? » fit bêtement Rachel, la bouche ouverte.

« Tu veux que j'enlève mon soutien-gorge ? J'ai remarqué que ça t'énervais » expliqua rapidement Quinn en continuant de la fixer sans cligner des yeux.

« Euh... bah... n-non, ce n'est pas grave » bégaya confusément Rachel en rougissant furieusement.

« Je le retire » déclara Quinn en enlevant les bretelles sur ses épaules avant de glisser ses mains derrière son dos.

« N-non, tu n'es pas obligé Q-Quinn j- »

« Je le retire » répéta Quinn d'une voix plus ferme et plus forte et le regardant intensément.

La chanteuse déglutit difficilement. Foutue regard.

« Si tu insistes » marmonna Rachel en pinçant ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés.

Le visage de Quinn s'adoucit aussitôt tandis qu'elle se redressait sur ses genoux pour enlever son soutien-gorge. Rachel détourna les yeux et fixa son regard sur le poster de West Side Story.

« Tiens, tu peux le poser sur le bureau s'il-te plaît ? » lui demanda gentiment Quinn en lui donnant son soutien-gorge en dentelle.

Rachel sentit les mots lui manquer et posa précipitamment le soutien-gorge comme si c'était une bombe à retardement sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle se retourna mais regarda ses pieds et releva le regard que lorsque Quinn se retourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre, mais cette dernière changea soudain d'avis et fit volte-face vers Rachel qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant pour la première fois les seins de la blonde.

« Oh nom de Dieu » souffla Rachel, la bouche sèche.

« Quoi ? » fit Quinn en fronçant des sourcils.

« J'ai dit que je devais mettre plus de crème » marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Quinn haussa un sourcil puis s'approcha un peu plus de Rachel. Elle posa un doigt sous son menton et le releva.

« Quinn, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda la brune en piquant pratiquement une crise de panique.

« Il te reste des gouttes d'eau » fit Quinn en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet avec agacement « Laisse-moi faire » ajouta-t-elle en glissant un doigt sur le coin de la bouche de Rachel avant de le porter à sa bouche « Voila, tu n'en as plus ».

Puis elle leva les yeux et sentit son souffle partir en voyant les sombres yeux de Rachel qui la fixait sans rien dire, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes qui se fermèrent soudain dans un claquement.

« Merci » fit-elle d'une voix rauque qui suscita aussitôt l'excitation de la blonde « Maintenant, rallonges-toi » lui ordonna Rachel plus autoritaire que jamais ce qui fit frissonner la cheerleader.

Quinn fit aussitôt ce que Rachel lui dit de faire et soupira lorsqu'elle sentit Rachel lui monter dessus, en l'occurrence sur ses fesses. Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant Rachel se frotter doucement contre elle et soupira. La torture était repartie...

« C'est bientôt finie » fit Rachel après un long moment avec une certaine tristesse qui attira aussitôt l'attention de Quinn mais la blonde oublia tout lorsque une main glissa jusqu'à effleura son mamelon droit. Elle poussa un gémissement en fermant les yeux et arqua le dos avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Q-Quinn, je suis désolé » fit Rachel d'une voix rauque et basse et serra les épaules de Quinn pour se contenir de faire une autre bourde.

« Tu mens » murmura la cheerleader.

« Q-quoi ? » bafouilla confusément Rachel en se levant légèrement lorsque Quinn décida subitement de se retourner.

« Ne pars pas » grogna la cheerleader et la ramenant brusquement sur sur son estomac dans un claquement et Rachel ne put s'empêcher de gémir à l'impact de son entrejambe bouillonnante contre l'abdomen tonifié de la blonde. Elle posa rapidement ses mains contre la rambarde de son lit devant elle pour ne pas s'écrouler sur Quinn. La blonde écarquilla les yeux en sentant l'excitation de Rachel contre son abdomen et poussa un grognement en griffant légèrement la cuisse dénudée de la brune qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Q-Quinn, j'ai soif. Il...il faut que j'aille boire » bégaya Rachel, le visage rouge au-dessus de celui de Quinn et le cœur qui lui semblait d'une minute à l'autre pouvoir s'envoler.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'irais nulle part » répéta avec agacement Quinn en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Rachel fronça des sourcils et essaya de se relever mais elle se retrouva soudain coincé sous Quinn, qui la seconde suivante frottait fébrilement son genou contre son entrejambe mouillé. Rachel ouvrit en grand la bouche et libéra un fort gémissement en arquant la dos.

« Pendant des heures, tu t'es frotté contre mes fesses » grogna Quinn contre son oreille tandis qu'elle continuait d'enfoncer un peu plus sans cérémonie son genou dans son entrejambe « Tu m'as torturé sans scrupules alors à ton tour maintenant » reprit la cheerleader avant d'arracher pratiquement le tee-shirt de Rachel qui était toujours perdue dans la friction délicieuse crée par le genou de Quinn.

« Q-Quinn » ne put-elle s'empêcher de gémir en attrapant les hanches de la blonde qui ondulait fermement contre elle.

Des lèvres vinrent se presser contre son cou, le suçant avidement, le baisant, l'effleurant, rendant folle Rachel.

« Embrasse-moi » ordonna celle-ci après un moment de pure torture.

Les lèvres se trouvèrent aussitôt sur les siennes pour son plus grand plaisir.

Son soutien-gorge aussi fut bientôt dépouillé d'elle. Sa langue taquina les lèvres de Quinn attendant que celle-ci lui donne autorisation mais quand celle-ci ne vint pas, Rachel grogna et laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à l'un des seins de Quinn pour le serrer. Cette dernière poussa un cri de surprise qui fut bientôt noyé par la bouche et la langue de la chanteuse. Quinn poussa un gémissement lorsque la langue de Rachel envahit sa bouche, caressant tout ce qu'elle pouvait et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de la brune pour la presser un peu plus contre elle.

« P-plus » bégaya Rachel lorsqu'elle recula pour reprendre sa respiration.

Elle leva aussitôt ses hanches contre celles de Quinn et gémit en posant ses mains sur les fesses de Quinn en les poussant encore plus contre elle tandis que la blonde poussait un grognement en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Mais Rachel ne perdit pas son objectif de vue et souleva de nouveau ses hanches pour retirer son short et sa culotte.

Quinn la laissa faire en se léchant les lèvres puis reprit ses baisers qui se firent de plus en plus pressant et insistant. Rachel entoura le bassin de la cheerleader avec ses cuisses et gémit en se frottant contre son abdomen. Quinn étouffa un gémissement en sentant de nouveau l'excitation de Rachel sur son ventre et engloba rapidement le mamelon durcit de Rachel qui rejeta la tête en arrière en arquant le dos.

« Quiiiin » gémit-elle en revenant fermement contre l'abdomen émettant un claquement qui fit gémir les deux filles dans l'appréciation « J'ai besoin de toi » fit de nouveau Rachel d'une ton pressé et suppliant.

Quinn hocha la tête contre le mamelon qu'elle suçait avidement puis le relâcha dans un pop. Sa main descendit d'elle-même vers le bas du ventre de Rachel qui attendait impatiemment qu'on la touche.

« Tu m'arrêtes si je fais quelque chose de mal, d'accord ? » s'enquit Quinn avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Rachel gémit lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt lui titiller le clitoris et se mit à gigoter sur le lit.

« Tu es tellement mouillée » gémit Quinn alors qu'elle descendait plus loin, le long de la fente suscitant un plus grand gémissement.

« S'il-te plaît Quinn » supplia Rachel en entourant son cou de ses bras.

« Ou me veux-tu Rach ? » lui demanda Quinn en la fixant intensément.

« A l'intérieur, je veux que tu sois à l'intérieur de moi » répondit aussitôt la brune, haletante.

La seconde suivante deux doigts était en elle lui arrachant un cri. Quinn se figea et regarda avec appréhension le visage de Rachel légèrement tordu.

« Rachel tu es vierg- »

« Étais Quinn, j'étais vierge. Maintenant, fais moi l'amour » la coupa Rachel avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Les deux doigts se mirent aussitôt à faire des vas et viens lents qui arrachèrent des gémissements à Rachel. Quinn baissa le regard et regarda la bouche ouverte ses doigts sortir, brillants de l'excitation avant d'entrer profondément en Rachel.

« Tu es tellement serrée » ne put-elle s'empêcher de siffler en accélérant ses mouvements causant à Rachel de plus grands gémissements.

« P-plus dur Quinn » gémit Rachel dans son cou.

« Tu veux plus dur Rach ? » grogna Quinn en mordillant l'oreille de Rachel et en enfonçant soudain trois doigts dans la brune qui poussa un cri étouffé.

« E-encore ! » cria-t-elle en griffant désespérément le dos de Quinn qui lui chuchotait des mots provocateurs.

« Tu ne sera plus en mesure de marcher lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi Rach » grogna Quinn contre son oreille « Tu me supplierais même d'arrêter » ajouta-t-elle avant de sucer durement un bout de peau de Rachel.

« J-jamais ! » s'écria cette dernière en se sentant proche.

Les trois doigts la remplirent de nouveau, l'attaquant sans relâche, touchant ce point qui la faisant crier, s'enfouissant profondément en elle avant de riposter une nouvelle fois. Rachel poussa un râle lorsqu'elle vint enfin et rejeta la tête en arrière en arquant le dos. La chanteuse sentit toute la tension se libérer d'elle et se détendit dans les bras de Quinn qui la regardait tendrement avec des yeux pétillants. Cette dernière ralentit ses vas et viens puis retira doucement ses doigts arrachant un petit gémissement à Rachel.

« C'était parfait » soupira celle-ci en embrassant doucement Quinn qui sourit dans le baiser « Mais maintenant, c'est à moi de te torturer » ajouta Rachel avant de les retourner.

Quinn se lécha les lèvres tandis que Rachel lui enlevait rapidement sa jupe et sa culotte. La brune laissa ses mains glisser le long du corps de la blonde sous elle, contempler avec émerveillement la chair de poule qui prenait Quinn lorsqu'elle effleurait sa peau avec ses mains ou sa bouche. Et soudain, son visage fut en face de la féminité de Quinn qui serrait les dents.

Rachel se lécha les lèvres effleurant par la même occasion cette partie bouillonnante de la blonde qui n'attendait qu'un seul chose : être soulagée, libérée. A cette constatation, Rachel sourit, elle s'y connaissait maintenant en libération. Ses mains emprisonnèrent les cuisses de Quinn qui prenait de grandes respiration se préparant mentalement à _tout_ sentir.

« Dis moi si je te fais mal » murmura-t-elle, les yeux plongeait dans ceux sombres de Quinn qui ne put que hocher de la tête.

Aussitôt sa langue s'élança et la cheerleader arqua le dos en poussant un gémissement qui excité Rachel. Celle-ci prit son temps, essayant de savoir à quoi goûtée Quinn. Sa langue caressait sans répit le clitoris de la blonde qui ondulait des hanches en poussant des petits soupirs. Et puis soudain elle était en elle.

« Raaaaach » gémit Quinn d'une voix rauque en enfouissant une main tremblante dans les soyeux cheveux de Rachel qui gémit en elle.

Quinn ouvrit en grand la bouche, c'était divin, c'était grand. La jeune fille se mordit la langue lorsque la tension en elle se fit de plus en plus forte, elle serra les cuisses autour de la tête de Rachel dont la langue était profondément en elle.

« Je v-vais venir bébé » la prévint-elle, la poitrine haletante et la bouche toujours ouverte.

Mais la chanteuse ne se détacha pas d'elle, au contraire, elle multiplia ses assauts qui furent récompensés par de sourds gémissements. Et puis Quinn le sentit enfin, son corps se tendit et son dos se cambra vers le haut tandis qu'elle poussait un cri muet. Enfin. Rachel se retira doucement d'elle et se lécha les lèvres avant de venir l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle pouvait se goûter sur la langue de Rachel.

Elles restèrent entremêlés sur le lit, les yeux remplis d'étoiles et le cœur au bord des lèvres un long moment avant que Quinn ne serre un peu plus Rachel contre elle.

« Rappelles moi de t'interdire de donner un massage à quelqu'un d'autre que moi » murmura Quinn, les yeux fermés avant de s'endormir dans les cheveux de Rachel qui avait un sourire rêveur le visage.


End file.
